Random Valentines Day!
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: A quite normal day for me, Zelda the Princess of Hyrule until I have to visit my friend Link in he infirmary... He admits things I never knew about him... I surely had an interesting Valentine's Day .. An attack of fairies, redeads, cuccos and... Navi... ONESHOT


Hospitalization

This happened again? How many times can a person face monsters without getting tired of killing things? Well I know one person who can... My best friend Link. Yeah I know what you are thinking. You're thinking how is he my best friend since I'm the Princess of Hyrule? Well after he defeated Zant and Ganondorf and restored the Twilight realm to its original state I gave him a position as Hyrule's captain of the Royal Guard. Well since Zant killed my other Captain of the guard Orion. I needed a better one so who better to fill that position than the Hero of Twilight? Well anyways after I finish this stupid bill I—wait someone's at my door.

"Hello?" I open the door to see a young blonde haired brown eyed boy facing me.

"Your Highness, Link requests you in the infirmary." he shyly asks. Hey I never knew this kid was around him kind of looks like uh — never mind.

"Ok I'll see him but what is your name?" I ask because I have never seen this kid around. I wonder if he knows Link.

"My name is Colin your highness." Colin whispers quite shyly. How cute like Link. Wait- did I just think that thought?

"Please just call me Zelda." You know I really hate when people call me that. It bugs the heck out of me literally.

"Yes your— I mean Zelda." he stammers a bit hastened.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around?" I ask, trying not to scare the poor kid. Colin nods the scuffles off to who knows where. Probably training with Rusl, Impa, Fado or even Pipit. Okay so I guess I go to the infirmary now? I get up out of my chair and exit my study as fast as I can...

**XxX**

I arrive at the infirmary thinking what has he done now? Has he fought moblins? More darknuts? Got thrown off Epona or even got stalked by Illia AGAIN so much he got himself hurt? Did Ruto make him go up the walls by her okatu-like self? I guess only the four goddesses know what happened to him... (A/N… Otaku fan girlish self-translation from Japanese to English)

As I open the door I see him lying on a cot still unconscious/or sleeping. I walk over to tap his shoulder. No response. So I pinch his ear. Still no response. So I did the last possible thing I could do...So I did the last thing he would expect... I lean in and... "GET UP NAVI IS HERE!" l I yell in his ear. Ha-ha. He jumps after I yelled in his ear.

"OW! What? You know that was unnecessary Zel." He winces as he his ear, playfully glaring at me.

"What did you do this time?" I ask him like I always do when he is stuck in this place. And let the interrogation begin. HAHAHA inward evil laugh. Not really.

"Obviously I did something stupid." he grins goofily.

"Yes you did do something stupid Link as always." I bop him on the head. "Okay seriously Link what happened?" I inquire seriously.

"Umm you probably won't believe me..." he trails off hanging his head. How cute— wait did I just think that? Now is not the time to fall into admiration.*insert mental face palm* "Zelda?" Link waves his hand in front of my face to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking for a second." I ask in a semi-dazed due to my thoughts. Now cue inner blush.

"Anyways. The reason I am in here because I got Navi really mad for leaving her with redeads and so she sends an army of fairies and reddeads after me! You know what I am officially scared of fairies now once you think of it." Link shudders as he faces palms.

"Anything else that could possibly more random?" I laugh because he has been getting hurt a lot lately by random spasm like this and such.

"Yes, I am not done yet. Then she sent a flock of cuccoos to chase me and I think you can't kill cuccoos." Link scowls playfully.

"Wait cuccoos?" I burst out laughing I mean who is scared of cuccoos? Well Impa is ... But never mind.

"Yes cuccoos." he sighs. "They are worse than an army of redeads and fairies." he grumbles.

"I believe you." I stifle a laugh. "You have an irrational fear of those things I swear." I raise my hands up.

"Do not." Link pouts childishly, crossing his arms.

"Do too." I stick my tongue out at him.

He just sits there and pouts like a little kid. "It's just that I have had bad experiences with them okay?" he says seriously.

"Whatever you say." I snicker.

"Quit standing around and sit down." He moves over and makes room for me so I can sit next to him.

I reluctantly sit next to him. "I'm sitting. Happy now? "I look at him.

He just simply nods. "Yes." I remain silent for a time, as does he.

"Why are you here?" Link finally broke the period of silence.

"Because I heard you were injured and I wanted to see if you were ok." I sigh deeply.

"Really?" he smirks slightly pressing his forehead against mine, I gulp and sweat drop. He just smirks even more and leans in slightly. I start to hypervenalate inwardly. I try to push myself away from him; he is just teasing me that am all. He just tightens his grip on me, it's quite relaxing actually.

"What do you think you're doing?" Link whispers into my ear in a gentle tone. I blush intensely looking away.

"T-trying to go to the l-library."

"Really? Seems like you were enjoying this." Link smiles slightly and turns me to face him; he made me look straight into his eyes. I look down.

"Zelda you seem a bit flustered." Link looks at me concerned.

"I do? Cause I feel perfectly fine honestly." I mutter.

"Zelda" Link says in a firm tone.

"I'm fi-." he spins me suddenly and kisses me (which cuts me off quite rudely), wrapping an arm around my waist tightly. I freeze, not exactly knowing how to respond. My eyes widen, he just stays like that, placing a hand on the back of my neck and sits up. I close my eyes and hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck. Link seems to be quite happy with me responding like this because he tightens his hold on me. I blush throughout the whole stay like this and it seems forever. Link very reluctantly breaks the kiss.

He looks at me and smiles widely. "I was going to tell you this earlier but... I." Link pauses and he actually blushes slightly. "I love you Zelda." he says a bit unsurely.

I look at him in pure shock. He is usually so quiet and shy and non-talkative. This is a really surprise coming from him. I don't know how to respond yet again. "I-I love you too Link." I stammer as I blush. Again. Link looks at me in pure happiness and hugs me. I hug him back very happy as well.

"I just noticed something." Link looks at me lovingly.

"What's that?' I ask curiously.

"It's Valentine's Day..." Link laughs slightly. I nod and smile slightly. I take his pointy green cap. I look at in inspecting it. Link looks at me funny.

I playfully glare at him. "What?" I ask childishly.

Link just shakes his head, laughing. "Nothing Zelda." he pulls me closer to him, and places me in his lap. He takes his hat back and stretches his arm out to place it onto the table. I yawn sleepily. Link looks at me.

"You tired?" he asks gently. I nod and place my head on his shoulder. Link smiled slightly and places his head on top of mine as I sleepily sigh and close my eyes. I fall asleep and have a nice rest. Link smiles slightly and kisses my forehead. "Night Zel." he whispers as he falls asleep holding me closes to him. I unconsciously snuggle up to him in my sleep.

(3rd POV SWITCH)

"Yes!" a blue ball of light squeaks.

"Navi." Colin sighs as he walks off shaking his head. Navi pouts and looks at Impa. Impa is smiling widely which is a rare thing for a Sheikah. Navi looked at Impa.

"You owe me now. 100 rupees." she does a 'gimme' hand sign. Impa sighs and reluctantly hands it over. 'Dumb fairy.' she thought.

Impa walked off to Telma's Bar."HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Navi flew after her lugging the 100 rupees with her. Impa groans and runs.


End file.
